This Unavoidable Thing Between Us
by WildfireInFlames
Summary: The weeding was off and Junior felt his heart still belonging to Kris. Suddenly Laura popped up again but not to talk to Junior but to talk to Kris. Eventually something really bad happened to Kris and so the rivalry dropped out again. R&R. Junior/Kris.


In front of the Ritterтs house.  
Kris passed the Ritterтs house and heard a car drove up to Raintree but she didnтt turn. The car parked right behind her and Kris stopped.  
ЦHi Kris!р A familiar voice called for her.  
ЦHi Dani!р Kris smiled and turned to face her friend.  
ЦHi Kris!р Junior said embarrassed, getting out of his Porsche.  
ЦJunior, long time no see!р Kris replied a little reproachfully.  
ЦI just needed time to think about what happened. I guess you can take my point,р Junior tried to explain very kind.  
Kris nodded, just being glad about seeing Junior again. A couple of minutes of silence followed.  
ЦKris, long time no see, too!р Dani broke the silence. ЦWe could need your help in the Equine Center, actually.р ЦIтm sorry, Dani. We had a great deal of work to do with the dirty dozen and I promised Matt to help him,р Kris explained guiltily.  
ЦHowтs Flame doing? Is he doing well?р Junior happily interrupted the conversation.  
ЦYeah, heтs doing really well. Matt is making every effort to train him,р Kris said happily.  
Junior tried to smile at her and nodded. ЦMatt is making every effort, huh?р He thought.  
Suddently a silver Mercedes Benz drove up to Raintree and immediately stopped behind the gate.  
ЦOh no, I just canтt believe sheтs doing that!р Junior said burying his face in his hands. ЦMe neither!р Dani said stunned.  
Laura got out of her car and walked straight in front of Junior, Kris and Dani.  
ЦKris?р Laura asked. ЦCan I talk to you in private?р ЦLaura, please!р Junior said nervous.  
ЦUh, sure!р Kris said concerned.  
Laura walked up to her car and Kris followed, giving Junior and Dani an anxious look. Laura stopped and turned to face Kris.  
ЦKris, I did a lot of thinking in the past days,р Laura said serious.  
ЦLaura, Iтm so sorry. I didnтt mean to hurt anybody,р Kris explained.  
ЦKris, just let me finish, okay?р Laura said now deadly serious.  
Kris nodded.  
ЦJunior is a perfect guy and I really love him. I actually had the best time of my life with him in the past months,р Laura said near to tears. ЦBut letтs face it. Everyone knew that Juniorтs in love with you since the day of the probational wedding. So I did but I guess I just wasnтt ready to confess to it. I thought if the two of us were married everything would have changed but the more I thought about it the past days the more I figured out all that wouldnтt have worked.р Laura stopped and tears run down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away and continued.  
ЦI still love him and I just want him to be happy. He deserves it. So Kris, please make him happy, okay? He loves you and you obviously feel the same. I donтt know what happened to you and I donтt know what made you so embittered but Junior will make you happy. Please, donтt treat him like that. Everyone should be with the person heтs really in love with before itтs too late,р Laura sobbed, trying to laugh. ЦThatтs it. I guess I should go now, huh?р Laura turned to her car and opened the door. Kris just stood there absolutely stunned. How does she know all that about her? Was it that obviously? Before Laura got in her car Kris came round.  
ЦLaura!р Kris blurted out.  
Laura stopped and turned.  
ЦThank you!р Kris said near to tears.  
ЦThank you!р Laura replied smiling through her tears.  
ЦFor what?р Kris asked confused bursting into tears.  
Laura shruged her shoulders and gave Kris a smile. She got in her car and drove off. Kris tried to smile back and walked back to Dani and Junior.  
ЦAre you okay?р Junior asked concerned.  
Kris nodded.  
ЦI guess I have some work to do!р Kris whispered in tears and walked into the barn.  
ЦOk, I donтt know what the hell Laura did but I guess she totally messed up. I go and talk to Kris!р Junior said turning round on his heel to follow Kris.  
Dani grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
ЦI guess youтre the last person she wants to talk to right now!р Dani said gently. ЦLet me talk to her.р Junior hung his head in shame and nodded.  
ЦHey, donтt be down in the mouth! Everything will be alright!р Dani smiled squeezing his hand as if to say ЦYouтll be ok!р

Back in the barn.  
ЦHey Wildfire,р Kris sobbed, stroking her dearly beloved horseтs head. ЦGuess what? Everytime in my life when I get the chance to choose between two ways I always choose the wrong way. Can you believe that?р Wildfire nudged Kris.  
ЦNo, I guess you canтt, huh? Very likely I fail to understand myself. Hey, stop that, Wildfire!р Kris wiped her tears away and had to laugh about Wildfire whoтs been still nudging her. Dani walked in the barn and leaned against the stack of hay Kris was sitting on cross-legged in front of Wildfireтs stall.  
ЦHey you!р Dani said smiling.  
ЦHey!р Kris replied, still stroking Wildfireтs head.  
ЦAre you ok?р Dani asked worried.  
Kris nodded.  
ЦDo you want to talk about it?р ЦI donтt think so,р Kris said, trying to smile.  
Dani nodded and laid her hand on Krisт right shoulder and gave her a smile. Then she turned and walked away. Before she reached the gate she stopped and turned again.  
ЦBut Kris, maybe you donтt believe me but I really like you. Youтre one of my best friends. Well, to be perfectly honest, youтre the only friend I have. Isnтt that pathetic? God, I never guessed Iтd say that to you one day. What I meant to say is even if Junior is my brother and even if thatтs weird for you youтll always find a sympathetic ear. Iтm a good listener, too!р Dani said tapping Wildfireтs neck.  
ЦThank you, Dani. I actually donтt know whatтs wrong with me!р Kris said hanging her head in shame.  
Dani walked in front of Kris and sat down beside her.  
ЦNothingтs wrong with you, Kris! Just answer one question. Are you still in love with Junior?р Dani said gently looking at Kris.  
ЦYeah, I am!р Kris confessed under her breath.  
ЦI was hoping youтd say that. You know what?р Dani smiled.  
ЦWhat?р Kris asked looking at Dani.  
ЦLet me give you a little advice, Furillo! Go and take your chances!р Dani smiled, giving her a nudge.  
ЦThank you, Dani, for everything!р ЦThatтs what friends are for, huh?р Dani said laying her arm around Kris and giving her a hug.  
ЦYep!р ЦSo letтs go, Furillo!р Dani said, getting Kris to follow her.  
Junior leaned against his Porsche keeping an eye on the barn gate. Kris and Dani came out of the barn an walked over to Junior.  
ЦEverything ok!р Dani said giving Junior a nudge with a twinkle in her eye. ЦYou donтt have to worry.р ЦIтm relieved to hear that,р Junior smiled, shortly laying his hand on Krisт back. ЦIтm so sorry for Laura!р ЦYou donтt have to,р Kris said, looking him straight in the eyes. ЦShe wasnтt that mad!р ЦOk Junior, can you drive me to the Equine Center? We have to take in an hugely important client in...,р Dani interrupted, looking at her watch. ЦIn 20 minutes. Kris, I guess Noah could need your help.р ЦUh, Iтm sorry but I promised Matt to help him with Nikaya. She canтt behave and Iтve once already put it off to another day,р Kris tried to explain.  
ЦItтs ok, Kris. So Junior has to step in for you,р Dani joked. ЦLetтs go, horse whisperer!р Kris and Dani bursted out in a hearty laugh and then Dani and Junior jumped into his Porsche.  
ЦSee you, Kris!р Junior smiled very kind and started the motor and hit the road.

Back in the Raintree barn.  
A groom tried to calm down Nikaya, leading the horse to the paddocks. Nikaya just bucked and neighed and it seemed hard for the strong man to have things firmly under control.  
ЦHo, Nikaya, ho!р Kris said calmly, trying to reach her headcollar or reins.  
ЦBe careful, sheтs crazy!р The groom screamed, handing her the reins.  
ЦCalm down, Nikaya! Everything will be ok!р Kris whisperd, trying to keep her calm.  
ЦAs I see it, you two already has got to know each other,р Matt said, grinning from ear to ear and slowly approaching Nikaya and Kris.  
Nikaya bucked and nighed again but this time she seemed to calm down slowly.  
ЦHo, Nikaya, ho!р Matt said, making a step back.  
Kris leaded Nikaya to the race track and handed the reins to the groom. Kris put her riding helmet on and Matt handed her her riding crop and helped her to mount. Kris grabbed the reins and Matt left the track.  
ЦI gonna canter her a mile or so, okay?р Kris asked Matt whoтs been assumed Pabloтs role since he had left to the competitive farm.  
ЦOk, I canтt believe sheтs that calm,р Matt laughed. ЦShe unsattled two jockeys in the past days.р ЦThanks for this early information!р Kris stated ironically, getting ready to race.  
ЦYou donтt have to do this!р Matt said serious.  
ЦMatt, letтs get ready!р Kris said.  
ЦOk, ready?р Matt asked.  
ЦReady!р Kris said, running the horse.  
Matt timed her and Nikaya and while Kris were reaching the first half of the track Matt looked at the stopwatch to check the time. Matt couldnтt believe it but Nikaya was faster than ever before.  
ЦWow, good job, Kris! You got two seconds off her time in the first half!р Maid said to himself.  
Suddently one of the guests honked and Nikaya immadiately stopped and unsattled Kris. Kris crashed down onto the dirt and didnтt move. Nikaya bucked right beside Kris and run on.  
ЦKris!р Matt screamed full of fear and jumped over the rail.  
Matt run as fast as possible and collapsed right beside Kris.  
ЦKris, donтt do this to me. Please, Kris, donтt!р Matt whispered gasping for air.  
Matt grabbed her hand and looked for someone to help.  
ЦKris!р Matt heard a familiar voice screaming.  
Jean climped over the rail and run over to Kris who was still not moving. Jean collapsed beside Kris and Matt and laid her head on Krisт chest to check her fitful breathing.  
ЦKris, donтt leave us, please! I love you so much! Please forgive me for being so hard with you,р Jean whisperd in Krisт ear and got up. ЦWhere the hell is the ambulance?р 


End file.
